Nightmare Angel
by lenkagamine133
Summary: Magnus has a nightmare about his past


i wanted to do a Valentine one next but ended up starteing a digimon one...witch i've been meaning 2 write for...uhhh two years?...fanfic hates me so everything is like one chapter long....so we'll see where i go after that

**Disclamer:** obviously i do not own Mortal Insturment of these character. They belong to Cassandra Clare(Lucky!1)...only the idea/plot of this story is mine...

ENJOY!!11...srry if it sucks

* * *

Dream

' I was a kid again. An actaully kid, around the age of six. I was walking out of the house I used to live in and heading to the barn. I remember this day. I tryed to tell myself to turn away. But my dream self didn't and kept looking for what was lost.

"Mother!" I called wondering where she was.

. looking. You already know what you'll find, I told myself over and over again. I remember this memory from so long ago.

She's always hated me, since the day I was born, with these amber cat eyes. The devils mark. As she and Father called them. She souldn't believe what'd done. She was driven mad. 

I opened the barn doors and screamed. No! I yelled at she was, hanging from one of the pillars.

The scene changed.

Now I was ten and my Father was taking me somewhere. I knew where and what he had planned but my dream self didn't. He's hated me since the time I was born, flinched at the very sight of me. He blames me for his wifes death, My mother. We got to the creek and I told myself to run. I remember this painful memory. I didn't run. Instead my father threw me into the water and held me down.

Though it was a dream I could feel the water in my louges. The coldness on my body. Him holding me down. Rage and Hatered filled my body.

Why was I born? Why was I born like this? A cursed child

A cursed cursed. I hated everything at that momment. Everything: Father, Mother, God, Life, the Devil. Myself. 

My hatered took over me and the arms holding me down let go. From under the water I saw flames and when I came up I saw him. Father covered in them, durning. Burning in the flames I created and I just watched.

Next I was in a pure white room, still a child. Images of my parents started to flash around me. Him burning and Her hanging. They were both blameing me for their. Asking me why. A cursed son with the Devil's mark. They were good church going people.

I begged for it to stop. Stinking to my knees and held myself while tears fell. I covered my ears and closed my eyes hoeping that would stop the voices and images but it didn't. 

Over and over, again and again. The images and voices played in my head. I couldn't take it anymore. I tightend the grup on my ears and screamed as loud as I could. '

Magnus quickly sat up in his bed. The coveres falling around his waist showing his bare tan chest and the belt loops of his pants. His breathing was fast and hard, he could feel the sweat on his body. He looked around his surrrounding, his eyes adjusted quickly to the dark, and was relieved to find out he was still in his bed room and that he was back to his own age again.

He put his elbows on his legs and his palms covered his eyes and starting thinking about the dream. It had been a while since he'd thought of his childhood, which is always a good thing. Who would want to think about that? Not him.

The voices had said that he brings pain, chaos, death, distuction where ever he went. That he was a spawn of evil. A liveing nightmare. When Magnus started to agree to this he heard someone exhale dreamly, he moved his hands away and looked over next to him.

At first he was surpised that there was someone else in his room but then remembered who.

Alec was sound asleep with one arm under his pillow and the other he was useing as a pilliow, the black coveres blended in with his black shirt. It was one of those rare times when he was allowed to spend the night. He looked so....innocent.

Magnus smiled and layed back down, he reached out and pulled his love closered. Holding Alec in his arms. The boy cuddled closer to shirtless and contuied to sleep, looking happy to be held by his boyfriend.

Magnus closed his eyes and places a kiss on Alec's head and before falling asleep again, to good dreams, a thought ran through his head.

_If I truly am a cursed child with the devil's mark and said to do horrible thing. Then why do I have a Angel in my arms to keep all the nightmares away?_


End file.
